Kaze no Roxas
by dude overdrived
Summary: Roxas and Xion seem like the perfect couple. However, the truth behind their relationship is deadly. And perhaps the most bothering thing is that their ocean blue eyes are so similar...
1. Prologue: Kaze no Roxas

_Roxas: This...is my story._

_Xion: No, Roxas. It's ours._

----------Beginning----------

_**Prologue: Kaze no Roxas**_

Roxas breathed in the welcoming ocean air. He felt so at peace. The water and he were in unison. The water itself saw its reflection in Roxas's ocean blue eyes.

Another fair day on Verona Island in the Destiny Islands. The day was pure, without a single feeling of stress coming about.

There was a light breeze on Verona Beach. It felt cool and refreshing on Roxas as he lay on the sand. He looked up as the sun smiled at him. The few clouds waved hello to him. Everything was in perfect unity.

Roxas sat up and looked into the everlasting ocean. He gladly welcomed the peace that came with it. No one else was there. No noisy teenagers, no whiny toddlers, no one. Just the beach, the ocean, and the breeze.

Until she came.

"Roxas?"

Roxas turned around. He saw a girl standing behind him. She had unstyled black hair and shiny blue eyes. She wore a blue tank top and shorts. Her beautiful face and curvy figure seemed to make her stand out among everything else in Verona. At least, that's what Roxas believed.

"Xion."

Xion came over to Roxas and sat next to him. They stared into each other's similar blue eyes for a few moments. Then, they turned to look at the ocean. The wonderful peaceful ocean.

The breeze picked up.

Xion turned again to look at Roxas. Roxas could feel her staring at him. Knowing this made his heart beat faster and faster.

"Roxas...I always find you here."

Roxas stayed silent for a moment. He then sighed and looked at Xion. "This is one of my favorite places to go. The most beautiful beach in all of Verona." He looked away again.

Xion felt a tear coming to her eye. She swallowed it down and inched closer to Roxas.

The breeze was getting faster, becoming a wind.

The waves began getting larger.

"Roxas, please look at me."

Roxas scowled and bit his lip. He refused to comply with the beauty next to him.

The wind began to roar.

The waves seemed to become more menacing.

Xion placed her hand on Roxas's hand. Roxas flinched, but still did not look at Xion or her ocean blue eyes. The water saw its reflection in those eyes.

"Roxas, I miss us."

"What us?" he asked roughly.

"The way we used to be. How close we once were."

The wind slightly calmed down.

The waves grew smaller.

Roxas licked his lips. "Yeah...I guess I kinda miss it too."

"Then let's stop this now. Let's be together."

Now Roxas looked into the girl's eyes. Once their similar blue eyes were locked together, neither could look away.

The two leaned closer and closer to each other. Their lips were inches away from touching.

"No!"

Roxas tore away from Xion and stood up. He was panting heavily.

The wind became ferocious, roaring louder and louder.

The ocean became frightening, crashing down enourmous waves onto the once peaceful beach.

In anguish, Xion burst into tears and stood up as well. "Why can't you let me come close to you?!?"

Roxas growled, and clenched his fists. He felt tears welling in his eyes.

"Roxas, please," Xion begged, her voice breaking as the tears flowed out of her ocean blue eyes.

Roxas roughly wiped his own tears away from his ocean blue eyes. Yet no matter what, they continued coming.

"I want to be with you, Roxas!" Xion shrieked.

"No! Just forget me and never think about me again!" Roxas yelled angrily.

"I can never do that! I lo-"

"Don't say it! Don't you dare say it!"

"I have every right to! Roxas, why can't we be together?"

"You know why! WE'RE SIBLINGS!!!"

----------End----------


	2. Love Wind

_Roxas: A ferris wheel, huh?_

_Xion: The day we met again..._

----------Beginning----------

_**Chapter 1: Love Wind**_

Roxas slowly walked down the hallway of Verona High. With his hands in his pockets and his slumping stature, he did not appear all that impressive. His somewhat spiky hair seemed to lose interest and drooped down. His blue eyes gazed onto the dirty hallway floor.

Roxas sighed and rubbed one of his eyes. They appeared bloodshot, as if he was crying for quite some time. No one walking by him seemed to pay any mind to this as they pushed him out of their way.

"Outta my way, freak!"

"Get out of the way, crybaby!"

Roxas was used to this by now. He never did try to fight back. He would sometimes consider it, but then simply give up after seeing that there was no point in doing it. He set aside their insults as he walked outside the school.

He emerged outside. There was a cool breeze.

Roxas looked around, trying to spot his friends. He then saw them nearby, huddled into a group. He walked over to them, still slumping.

One of his friends, another spiky haired boy, came over to him and patted him on the back. "Hey, Roxas, finally made it out here!"

Roxas stared down at the ground. His friend, Sora, seemed to be a total contrast to Roxas. Bright eyed and hyper, he was pretty much Roxas's polar opposite. Sora was brave, optimistic, and seemed to literally stand out among the 1500 kids at Verona High. Oh, the two were very similar in appearance, but drastically different in personality. Sora's veneer was easily the most attractive.

"..."

Sora pouted, sticking out his lower lip in a childish manner. "Aw, cheer up, Roxas! It's not the end of the world!"

Roxas did not respond. Even though it seemed like another passing-and-going part of life to Sora, it meant much more to Roxas. What happened really hurt him, leaving him depressed and uninterested. He felt like a stagnant pond, lacking motion and unwilling to flow.

His second friend, a redheaded girl, came to Sora's side. "Don't worry about it, Roxas. What you had wasn't even all that great."

What this girl, Kairi, said made Roxas feel a sharp pang in his heart. Kairi was the type of friend you like to hang out with, but not the type you expect to listen to your feelings. Unless, of course, you were her boyfriend. Kairi really does try to be sympathetic to her friends when they are feeling down, but she has a habit of saying things that tend to make the person feel worse. An example is what she just said to Roxas.

"..."

The third and final friend, a blonde girl named Namine, came up and lightly pinched Kairi. "Kairi!"

Kairi had an apologetic face. "Oh, sorry. I said something bad again, didn't I?"

Namine nodded. "You need to be more sensitive to him," she said quietly. Namine then turned to Roxas and smiled shyly. She handed him a sea-salt ice cream on a stick. "Here, Roxas. I, um, I bought this for you. I, um, know how much you like sea salt i-ice cream."

The indifferent Roxas took the ice cream and bit a piece of it. "Thanks," he said in a monotone voice.

The girl Namine sighed. The pale skinned and delicate girl seemed to be fragile and weak, which was reinforced by her notable quietness. But inside, Namine has a strong heart and deeply cares for her friends and loved ones. She seems to particularly care for Roxas...

Sora shook Roxas's shoulder. "Cheer up, man! She wasn't even all that great anyway. Kairi's better than her!" Sora exclaimed, hugging Kairi and holding her close.

Kairi giggled and blushed. "Oh, Sora."

Roxas looked up at his friends. "Even so..."

"Look, Roxas," Kairi interrupted, "I've kept this in for a long time, but now I want to be frank with you. Your ex-girlfriend was a loudmouthed bitch, whined about everything, and constantly insulted you _and_ us. I'm sorry, but I don't get what you see in her."

Roxas scratched the back of his head. To tell the truth, he did not really oppose any of Kairi's statements. Everything she said about his ex was basically the truth.

"Well, yeah, but...she was still my girlfriend. My first. And probably my last."

"Oh, I don't know about that," Kairi said with a scoff. She then nudged Namine with her elbow.

Namine blushed and pushed Kairi's arm away. "K-Kairi, stop."

Roxas paid no mind to the two girls. "And her last words...were perhaps the ones that really hurt me."

-

"_What?!? You're breaking up with me?"_

_Roxas could not believe his ears. He felt sadness and rage boiling up inside of him. But due to the nature of his character, he kept those emotions bottled up inside._

_The girl in front of him rolled her eyes and groaned. "I don't feel like repeating myself."_

_"B-but Olette! I didn't do anything wrong!"_

_Olette looked at Roxas fiercely. "Oh, you don't know how wrong you are. You have absolutely no idea how long I've been waiting for this. I feel like a giant burden's been lifted off of my shoulders."_

_Hot tears came to Roxas's eyes. "O-Olette-"_

_"Oh my god, stop crying! This is one of the many reasons I'm breaking up with you! You're weak and timid! You never stand up for yourself, and constantly let people push you around! You never give me a good reason to like you, you never buy me nice things, and you always act like a spineless freak! That's right, you're a freak!"_

_Roxas bit his lower lip hard. He soon tasted blood. "I'm a freak...just because I'm weak?"_

_Olette nodded and waggled a finger in front of his face. "Exactly. Oh, and one more reason. You're short."_

_Roxas looked at Olette in disbelief. "What?!? But we're about the same height!"_

_Olette crossed her arms and gave Roxas a disappointed look. "I'm normal height. You, however, are too short. You're about as tall as a freshman! If big bad guys ever came, you'd never be able to protect me from them! I need a real man protecting me, and that is certainly not you!"_

_With that said, Olette walked away. Roxas stood there, his fists clenched and tears coming out of his ocean blue eyes. _

-

Kairi shook her head in shame. "I'll say it again. She is a B-I-T-C-H!!!"

Roxas finished the last of his ice cream. He tossed the leftover stick onto the ground.

Sora put his hands behind his head. "Roxas, we're gonna try to make you feel better! That's why we're going to the amusement park over in Capulet Town!"

"I don't feel like it," Roxas said bitterly.

Both Kairi and Namine grabbed Roxas's arms. "You're going whether you want to or not," Kairi said.

Namine smiled warmly at Roxas. "You won't get over it by being alone. Just come with us!"

Roxas looked at his three friends. They all really did mean well. _True friends will always stay with you, through good times and bad_.

Albeit reluctantly, Roxas finally agreed. "Alright. I'll go."

-I-

The amusement park was bright and lively, with happy-go-lucky teenagers and kids scattered about. The four friends walked through the park, three of them eager to have a good time. The fourth, however, seemed uninterested.

"What do you guys want to do first?" Sora questioned.

_Go home_, Roxas muttered under his breath.

"How about we go to the ferris wheel?" Kairi suggested.

"Sounds like a good idea," Namine said.

The four walked to the ferris wheel. As they got in line, Sora goofily put his arm around Kairi's shoulder and pointed to the sky. "Someday, Kai, I'm gonna take you to the stars. For now, though, you'll have to settle with the top of the ferris wheel."

Kairi laughed. "You're so weird, Sora."

Roxas stood with his hands in his pockets again. He looked at the ground, not seeing the point in all of this. Just how was a stupid ferris wheel going to help him? Was it going to mend his relationship with Olette? Was it going to give him courage? Was it going to make him taller? Exactly.

Suddenly, Roxas felt someone being shoved onto his back. He looked back, and saw it was a black-haired girl.

"Ah, sorry," Roxas apologized.

"No, it's my fault," the girl responded.

Before long, Roxas and his friends reached the front line. An dirty man with a big beer belly stood at the front. He was wearing a park uniform.

"How many? Two to four people in a seat."

"Four," Sora replied.

"Look, just you guys go," Roxas said.

Namine looked at Roxas worriedly. "Why?"

"Just let me be alone for a while, okay? Can you do that, Nami?"

Namine blushed and put her hand to her cheek. "O-Okay."

Sora and Kairi groaned, but they complied with Roxas. The three went into a seat, and the wheel turned. Soon, the next open seat came.

"Just one," Roxas said.

"Didn't you hear me before, kid? Two to four people!"

"B-but," Roxas said in protest.

"No buts!" The man said as he pushed Roxas into the seat. The man grabbed the black-haired girl and pushed her into the seat as well. "Here, now you're two!"

The wheel turned again. Roxas smoothed out his clothing and his hair. He sighed as the wheel followed its cycle.

Roxas looked at the girl next to him. She seemed to be about the same age as Roxas. Her skin was light, and her eyes were a shining blue. However, she looked sad. She simply looked down at her lap with a blank look on her face.

"Is there something wrong?" Roxas asked the girl.

The girl blinked. She looked at Roxas. Roxas could not help but think she reminded him of...well, himself.

"You want to know?"

"Um...if it's not too personal."

The girl looked at the panorama of the park in front of her. "Well...this morning, I told a boy I really liked that I liked him. He rejected me so bad, I cried my eyes out. To cheer me up, my mom brought me here to this amusement park. It's not really helping at all."

A small chuckle escaped from Roxas's mouth. "Can't say I'm much different. My girlfriend of six months recently broke up with me. My friends took me here to make me feel better, but it's not working."

The girl giggled and smiled at Roxas. "I'm Xion. I'm a freshman at the all-girls' school Rosaline Academy here in Capulet Town."

"Roxas. I'm a junior at Verona High in Verona City."

Xion inched closer to Roxas. "It's nice to meet you, Roxas. I'm actually kind of new here. My mom and I moved here to Capulet Town only a few months ago, before school started. I still kinda get lost."

Roxas laughed. "Well, Verona Island _is_ a big place. Yet it is still one of the most beautiful islands in all of the Destiny Islands."

Xion chuckled. She then looked into Roxas's eyes. Roxas felt his cheeks get hot. "Um, Xion?"

"Roxas...your eyes."

"What about them?"

"They're really pretty and all, but they keep reminding me of someone."

Roxas turned his head and looked into Xion's own eyes. "Yeah, your eyes too. They seem really similar."

The two stared into each other's eyes for quite some time, trying to figure out who they reminded each other of.

"Hey, kids. The ride is over, so get off."

Roxas blinked back to reality. He looked and saw that the ride was finished. He and Xion were back on the ground. Xion also came back to reality, feeling embarassed. She and Roxas scrambled out of the seat.

"Um...well, it was nice meeting you, Roxas."

Roxas smiled, something he had not done for a while. "You too, Xion."

Their farewells complete, Xion scurried off. Roxas stared after her.

_Xion..._

"Hey, Roxas!"

Roxas saw Sora, Kairi and Namine coming to him. Sora appeared to be out of breath.

"You're finally off! It's about time!"

"Yeah!" Kairi exclaimed. "Come on, let's go to another ride."

"You guys just go on ahead."

Sora groaned. "Oh, come on. We already left you alone on the ferris wheel."

"Look guys, this park just isn't helping me out at all. It was really nice of you to take me here, but I think it would be better if I just go home."

"Roxas..." Sora said, exasperated. "Okay, fine. But tomorrow, you're hanging out with us no matter what, you hear?"

Roxas smiled. "I get it."

Sora exhaled. "Alright. Come on girls, let's head to the roller coasters."

Sora ran off deeper into the amusement park. Kairi followed, with Namine close behind. Then Namine turned and yelled out at Roxas. "Bye, Roxas!"

Roxas waved at Namine. When his friends were no longer in sight, he turned to exit the park. It was time to end a pretty much lousy day.

-II-

Roxas exited the park, eager to get home. He rushed forward, heading for the bus.

_I'll make myself a bowl of soup and some milk. That's sure to make me feel better._

Roxas failed to see a woman in front of him. He accidentally bumped into the woman and fell to the ground.

"Ah, I'm sorry ma'am."

Roxas looked up at the woman. The woman appeared to be studying Roxas.

"...Roxas."

Roxas looked at the woman in surprise. "Do I know you?"

The woman put her hands together, as if she was praying. "Oh, Roxas, it has been so long!"

"...Again, do I know you?"

"Roxas?"

Roxas turned around. He saw Xion heading his way.

"Roxas, why are you with my mother?"

Roxas stood up and scratched his head. "I dunno, I accidentally ran into her. Strange enough, your mom seems to know who I am."

Xion gave her mother a weird look. "Mom, you know Roxas?"

"You two have met?" Xion's mother asked in pleasant surprise.

Roxas crossed his arms. "Uh, yeah. We met on the ferris wheel."

Tears of joy came to the mother's eyes. "Oh, you two have finally seen each other again. I'm so happy."

"Why mom, were we supposed to know each other in the past?"

"Well, it would make sense if you did. You're _siblings_ after all."

"WHAT?!?!?"

Roxas and Xion turned and looked at each other, not believing what they just heard.

_Sh-she's my sister?!? This can't be true!_

"Roxas is my brother?" Xion asked, still finding it hard to believe.

Xion's mom...no, _their_ mom nodded. "When your father and I divorced, you were only two, Xion, and Roxas was four. I took you, and your father took Roxas. I'm not surprised that you don't remember each other. You grew up your entire lives without seeing each other."

Roxas tried to say something, but all that came out was gibberish and nonsense. The fact that Xion was his sibling overwhelmed him.

_She's my sister! Then that means we're blood related...dammit!_

"Roxas, you don't know how happy it makes me to see my only son again! Here, I'll drive you home," mother offered, grabbing Roxas's hand. Roxas was still too shocked to oppose.

"Oh, Xion, you'll get to meet your father! He and I actually haven't talked for quite some time. But oh well, at least he'll get to see his daughter!"

The siblings walked with their mother, completely shocked over the ordeal. The boy and the girl had just gotten close, only to find out just how close they actually were. The boy's conflicting feelings only added to the emotional turmoil he was currently feeling.

The breeze picked up.

----------End----------

**-Thank you very much. This story is loosely based on the anime/manga Koi Kaze. Keyword **_**loosely**_**. Some OOCness: Kairi, Roxas, Olette. Sorry if the ending seems a bit rushed. Thanks for reading. R&R.-**


	3. Afternoon Breeze

_Roxas: Some ice cream sounds good._

_Xion: Salty...yet sweet._

----------Beginning----------

_**Chapter 2: Afternoon Breeze**_

Roxas sighed as he sat on the ground. He was outside, waiting for his friends. It was Friday, and the school day was finished yet again. Yet, Roxas could not focus on schoolwork at all today. All he could think about was _her_...the girl he met on the ferris wheel. Xion was her name. One of the most intelligent and nicest girls he had ever met in his entire life. But there was one problem preventing him from persuing her.

The two were siblings.

Yes, siblings. They are blood-related brother and sister. The two had grown up their entire lives never seeing each other, due to the fact that their parents divorced and took them away from each other. But are they really brother and sister? Did they ever argue in the back seat of their parents' car? Did they ever fight over who gets the last cookie in the jar? Did they ever fight over who loved mom better? Can they really be considered siblings?

The answer is yes. No matter how one looks at it, Roxas and Xion are blood-related siblings, even if they never knew each other as they grew up. And these revelations were the ones that plagued Roxas's mind the entire school day.

Roxas groaned and lightly slapped his head. No matter what he did, she still remained on his mind.

_I've gotta stop thinking about Xion. She's my sister, for god's sake! Yet, I can't help but feel that we made a connection yesterday...no, bad thoughts, BAD THOUGHTS!!!_

Suddenly, someone's hands covered Roxas's eyes. Whoever was doing it smelled really sweet.

"Guess who?"

Roxas tapped his hand on his leg. "Hi, Namine."

Namine took her hands off her eyes and pouted. "You're supposed to make two wrong guesses before saying my name."

Roxas let out an awkward laugh. "Ah, sorry."

Namine came down to Roxas's side. She smiled warmly at him. "Something on your mind?"

Roxas shrugged. "Nah, I'm alright."

Namine came closer to his side. "You sure?"

Roxas raised an eyebrow and looked at Namine. Their sides were touching, and Roxas could feel her body warmth being radiated. It struck him as a little weird.

"Uh, Namine? You're on my side."

Namine looked down. Flustered, she jumped up. "S-sorry! I guess I didn't notice how close I got to you!"

Roxas stood up as well. "That's alright. Everyone makes mistakes."

Namine looked at Roxas and sighed. Despite all the subtle hints she had given him over the past year, he never noticed anything...

"Hey, Roxy and Nami!" Sora came up suddenly, putting his arms around Roxas and Namine. He reeked of sweat and perfume. "What's going on here?" Sora asked, winking at Namine.

"N-nothing!" Namine shrieked.

"Nothing," Roxas answered indifferently, thinking it was a rhetorical question. "And why do you smell like a gross combo of sweat and fruit?"

"You can blame Kairi for the fruit part. Wink wink."

Kairi soon came up and took Namine's place under Sora's arm. "I smell like sweat now, Sora!"

"Why don't you two get a room?" Roxas questioned.

"Kairi wants to wait. Which I'm perfectly fine with," Sora said, hugging Kairi. "Hey Roxas, guess what today is?"

"Friday?"

"Yeah! We have to go work today!"

Roxas groaned. "What do you find so fun about work?"

Sora grinned. "What's not fun about being surrounded by buckets and buckets of ice cream?"

Roxas frowned and kicked at the ground. "It just reminds me of how cold I feel."

Sora's joyful face disappeared and was replaced with a face of disappointment. "Geez, Roxas, why you gotta be so pessimistic?"

_Pessimistic._ That made Roxas have another flashback to his breakup with Olette.

-

_Olette walked away, leaving Roxas in tears. And just to make him feel worse, she turned around and said one last thing._

_"One final major reason I broke up with you. You're too damn pessimistic."_

_Roxas looked at her angrily. "I have every right to be pessimistic, seeing as how something horrible happened just now."_

_Olette began walking away again. "Horrible for you. Blissful for me."_

_Rage boiled inside of Roxas. He grabbed his head and screamed at the heavens._

_"OLEEEEEEEEEEETE!!!"_

-

Roxas exhaled. It was quite true what both Olette and Sora said. Roxas _was_ a bit on the pessimistic side. He believed that any enjoyable thing in the world is only temporary, and he found it harder to laugh and joke around as much as his friends. Time and time again Roxas has tried to be more optimistic. But alas, tragic events always prevent this from happening. Events such as his breakup.

"I'm just saying Roxas, when you're optimistic, good things will happen to you, and," Sora continued rambling on and on.

Roxas smiled. There didn't seem to be too much things in the world to be pessimistic about. Good thing he temporarily forgot about Xion...

Roxas began running away. "Hey, last one there has to buy everybody else ice cream!"

Sora whooped and ran after him. "That's what I'm talking about!"

-I-

It was a slow business day in Verona Creamery. There weren't really any customers that Friday. Only Namine and Kairi were there. Sora and Roxas were behind the counter, working for their pay.

Roxas picked at the paper hat on his head. "This work is demeaning."

Sora whistled and slapped him on the back. "Hey, we only work here on Fridays, Mondays and Tuesdays. It's not that bad. Plus, _come on!!_ Ice cream!"

Roxas looked at the tubs of ice cream before him. There were countless flavors, like Berry White, Vaynilla, Rock On Road, and Choco Blitz. The tub labeled "Sea-Salt" was almost empty.

"Sora, go get some more sea-salt ice cream."

"That stuff is hard work! If I go, you have to help me."

Roxas groaned. "Alright." He then looked over at Kairi and Namine. "You girls look after the store, okay? Call us if a customer comes."

"Sure," Kairi said.

"Sure thing, Roxas. I'd do anything for-" Namine began before shutting her mouth. Kairi giggled.

Roxas raised an eyebrow. "Okay then."

Roxas took out the tub and went back into the freezer. It was quite cold, and the fact that Roxas had on a short-sleeve uniform only made things worse. Sora was in front of him, beside an enormous tub of ice cream.

"Here, Roxas!"

Roxas came over to the tub. Sora handed him an ice-cream scooper, and the two scooped scoops of ice cream into the smaller tub.

"Roxas, maybe you should consider getting a new girlfriend."

Roxas cursed under his breath. "Give me a break."

"No, seriously!" Sora exclaimed, raising his scooper into the air. "If you get a new girlfriend, then you'll stop being upset over Olette, since you'll have a new girl in your life to focus. I'd suggest asking out Kairi, but you know," Sora said, chuckling, "she's my girl."

"Yes, I've known that fact about you for, what, two years?"

Sora pointed his scooper at Roxas. "Hey, what about that girl you went on the ferris wheel with?"

Roxas's heart skipped a beat. Xion came back to his mind.

"Uh, what girl?"

"You know, that black haired girl. She was kind of cute. Why don't you ask her out?"

Roxas couldn't help but laugh at the suggestion. "I don't really think that's a good idea."

"No, for reals! Well, if you don't want to ask her out, maybe you should ask someone else out. A certain _blonde_ someone."

Roxas gave Sora a weird look. He was not sure what Sora meant. "Who, Rikku?"

Sora put on a deadpan face. "Man, you're really oblivious, aren't you?"

"Sora, Roxas, customer!" Either Kairi or Namine called out. Roxas wasn't sure exactly who.

"I'm coming," Roxas said, carrying the now full tub with him. As he exited the freezer, he greeted the customer.

"Welcome to Verona Creame- gah!"

"Gah!"

Both Roxas and the black-haired customer flinched upon the sight of each other. Roxas almost dropped the tub.

"X-Xion?!?" Roxas cried out.

"Roxas?" Xion cried out in return.

Sora and Kairi looked at the two in interest. Namine had a jealous look on her face.

Sora put his arm around Roxas's shoulders. "Hey, why don't ya introduce us? Wink wink."

Roxas rolled his eyes. Sometimes, Sora could really get on his nerves.

"Um, guys, this is Xion. My _sister_."

Sora nearly fell back. Kairi clearly had a look of shock in her eyes. Namine looked happy and relieved.

Sora shook his head. "Wait, since when did you have a sister?"

This time, it was Xion's turn to explain. "We kinda forgot each other over the years. Our parents divorced when we were young, so my mom took me, and my dad took Roxas. We just re-met each other yesterday."

Kairi and Namine stepped towards Xion. "Well, um, it's nice to meet you. I'm Kairi, and this is Namine."

Sora flashed a toothy grin. "Name's Sora!"

"So, Xion, where do you go to school?" Kairi asked.

"Rosaline Academy, here in Capulet Town."

"Aw, poo. An all girl's school," Sora said.

Sora, Namine, and Kairi went back and forth talking to Xion. They all seemed to completely ignore Roxas. For some reason, Roxas did not like the look of Xion being with his best friends. Or maybe he just didn't like seeing Xion there at all. Either way, he decided to interrupt the conversation.

"Okay, guys-"

The four continued talking.

"Um, guys I-"

He was completely ignored. It was as if he wasn't even there.

"OKAY!!!"

They stopped and then looked at Roxas. Xion smiled.

Roxas sighed. "So, did you come here for ice cream or what?"

Xion shuffled her feet. "Well, actually, I missed the school bus. And I'm too scared to go on the public bus. So I decided to come here, get some ice cream, and then call my mom."

Sora's eyes lit up. It looked like he just got an idea.

"Roxas, why don't you drop Xion off at home?"

Xion's face lit up as well. "Oh, Roxas, will you?"

Roxas wasn't sure how to proceed. "But, who'll drive you guys home? I'm the one who drove us here."

"We'll just go on the bus. Come on, Roxas, do you really want your sister to be out there, alone, where there are a bunch of bad guys ready to attack?"

"Um," Roxas said, his voice wavering. For some reason, he did not feel comfortable with being alone with Xion. But then again, she _was_ his sister. It's not like anything was going to happen between them on one measly car ride, right? He hoped not.

Roxas sighed, defeated. "Okay, I'll drive you home."

Xion clasped her hands together. "Oh, thank you Roxas, thank you!"

Roxas gave her a forced smile. Did she really not feel the same way he did?

_No, die bad thoughts, die!_

-

The road wasn't all that busy. There wasn't any traffic, no annoying racers, no high speed chases, nothing. The breeze was light and cool.

Roxas was at the driver's seat, piloting the car trip. He looked at his sister beside him. She was looking out the window, admiring the Verona scenery.

Roxas turned his eyes back to the road. But then, not being able to help himself, he looked at her again. She wore a frilly blue top, and knee-length shorts. Roxas smelled a pleasant odor coming off of her. It was simply intoxicating.

"Roxas, look out!"

Roxas immediately averted his eyes back to the road. He quickly slammed on the brakes. He was at a four way intersection. The car Xion warned Roxas about was a car roaring ahead going from Roxas's left to his right. The car honked at him.

Xion deeply exhaled. "That was a close one."

Roxas exhaled, too. "Good think you warned me."

The car trip continued. This time, Roxas made sure to keep his eyes glued to the road. Xion also looked at the road closely. There was silence between them.

"So, Roxas, your friends seem really nice."

"Huh? Yeah, they're good people."

"My three best friends are really good people, too. Hey, maybe we should all meet up someday! We could be eight really good friends!" Xion suggested.

Roxas did not answer. He slightly frowned at the thought of the idea.

A look of sadness appeared on Xion's pale face. "You don't want to?"

"It's not that, it's just...I don't know."

In a quiet voice, Xion asked him, "Do you wish that we never met?"

The conflict inside Roxas was overwhelming. One part of Roxas agreed with Xion's statement. If they never met, Roxas wouldn't be killing himself trying to juggle his Olette problems and his Xion problems. However, another part completely disagreed with Xion. This part was glad that the two had met. He could reconnect with his sister, and renew their bonds. Luckily, _this_ part was speaking on his heart's behalf.

"Xion, that's not it at all! I'm really glad we met again, seriously! I'm just a little weirded out by this, but I'll get used to it over time. Don't worry, I'm not mad at you or angry with you."

Xion smiled, clearly overjoyed. "It's so great to hear that from you, brother."

The word hit Roxas like a clump of bullets. _Brother._

"Uh...yeah."

Roxas soon came to Xion's house. It was a nice house. It was red and white, with two stories. The front yard was clean and had an abundance of flowers.

Xion got out of the car. "Thanks a lot, Roxas! I'll see you some other time!"

Roxas waved goodbye to her, and then drove away. As he drove, he looked at the empty seat beside him. Before, he couldn't wait until she left. Now, all he wanted was for her to be back.

-II-

Indeed, Roxas and Xion saw each other again over the next week. However, this time, Roxas was less than excited to see her again. She seemed to suddenly pop out of nowhere. For example, that Sunday, when he, Sora, Kairi and Namine were at the mall, Xion came up. Sora, Kairi and Namine were glad to see her. Xion spent the entire day with them, although Roxas felt out of place during that time. Then Xion began texting him and calling him at random times. Apparently, one of his three friends gave her his phone number. Roxas would usually only reply to a few of the texts, and he would try to make his talk time with Xion as little as possible. On Monday, Xion came to the Verona Creamery once again. She attempted to start conversation with him and called him "brother." Perhaps it was the word "brother" that finally set Roxas off that second Friday...

It was yet another typical Friday. Sora and Roxas were behind the counter of the Verona Creamery, and Kairi and Namine were sitting at a table nearby.

Sora had in his hand a waffle cone with sea-salt ice cream in it. He licked it happily.

"Ah, I never get tired of this flavor."

Roxas frowned at him. "If the boss sees you, we're gonna be in big trouble. _You_ for eating the ice cream, and _me_ for letting you eat it."

"Relax, I put the money in the cash register."

_Ring!_

The door opened, ringing the bell at the top of the door. Entering the Verona Creamery was none other than Xion.

"Hey, she's back!" Sora announced happily.

Kairi and Namine smiled warmly at Xion. "Good to see you again, Xion!"

"Good to see you, too!"

Roxas looked at Xion. He then looked down at the ice cream tubs in front of him, trying not to make eye contact with his _sister_. He then looked out the window. The wind was getting louder.

Xion came over to the counter. "Hi, Roxas."

"Hello, Xion," he said, his voice devoid of emotion.

Xion then held a paper box out to Roxas. Roxas looked at it and noticed that it looked like a to-go box from a restaurant.

"What's that?"

"It's some homemade chow mein. I decided to make you some, since you told me you like noodles."

"Aww," Kairi cooed. "Your sister is so nice."

Roxas still looked at the box. He began to feel distressed. A familiar anger began boiling up inside of him.

"You better appreciate your sister! You only get one!" Sora announced jokingly.

Roxas's left eye twitched. His hands clenched into fists.

"You're so dumb, Sora!" Namine said with a giggle.

Roxas's teeth began to chatter. He gritted them together.

Xion leaned down on the counter. "When you finish up here, maybe we could spend some time together. Is that okay with you, _brother?_"

"NO IT'S NOT!!!"

Xion flinched back. Kairi and Sora scowled. Namine looked worriedly at Xion.

"W-why not?" Xion asked uneasily.

Roxas seethed. He was panting heavily.

"Because brother and sister don't do that! Brother and sister don't just do things like hang out, or go to movies, or take a walk in the park together!"

Sora put a hand on Roxas's shoulder. "Roxas, we're not implying anything about you and Xion, we were just-"

"You just shut up, Sora!" Roxas shrieked at his best friend. Sora stared defiantly at him.

Xion's lip wavered. "I, I just wanted to spend some time with you. We haven't seen each other in so long, I-"

"I don't care!" Roxas yelled. "I was doing perfectly fine without you, and I'll be alright without you now! I wish I could go back in time and prevent myself from going on the stupid ferris wheel!"

This time, it was Xion's turn to go angry. "So before, you were just lying to me, huh?!? Well, fine!"

Xion threw the paper box on the ground. Noodles scattered everywhere.

"You don't have to worry about me anymore! I'll stay out of your life, so you better stay out of mine!"

With that, Xion left the creamery in tears. Sora, Kairi, and Namine looked at Roxas with indignant looks.

Namine shook her head, ashamed of Roxas. Kairi looked away from him in disgust.

"Not cool," Sora simply said before going to clean up the chow mein.

The scowl remained on Roxas's head. "I meant it all."

His friends ignored him. Silence loomed about the creamery.

Roxas took one last look out the window. The wind was roaring angrily.

----------End----------

**-Chapter finished. R&R, as usual.-**


	4. Kaze no Xion

_Xion: ..._

_Roxas: Please...forgive me._

----------Beginning----------

_**Chapter 3: Kaze no Xion**_

It had been almost two weeks since Roxas's fallout with Xion. Since the fallout, Roxas had not gotten any contact from Xion. No texts, no calls, nothing. Sora, Kairi, and Namine had gone back to their usual selves, their feelings of animosity towards Roxas gone. However, they _had_ encouraged Roxas to make up with Xion. Roxas would not have any of it, and would always try and quickly change the subject. They never knew the real reason Roxas didn't want to make up with her.

Xion, however, was not as reluctant. She did not avoid the subject of Roxas as much as Roxas avoided the subject of Xion. But she too was still somewhat reluctant to make up with him. It looks like it's up to _her_ friends to help her out.

-I-

It was a Saturday afternoon. Xion was spending the afternoon in the mall with her own friends. No Roxas, none of his friends, _just_ her friends. They were in the inside of the Juice Parlor, drinking juice and hanging out.

"If you ask me, the kid's going through a bit of a shock phase."

Xion sipped her juice and looked at the friend sitting across from her at a table. His name was Axel. Axel was tall and had long, fiery hair matching his fiery personality. He was the weirdo of the group, doing many crazy things, talking about the strangest (and dirtiest) topics, and displaying signs of a possible crazy pyromaniac. At times, Xion would find herself wondering if Axel is really who he says he is. Some days, he would be working alongside her, like cheering her up when she is going through a tragedy. Other days, he would be against her, like insulting her clothing before a major dance. He was, as Xion puts it, a total weirdo.

"He has no reason to go through a shock phase! So what if he found out he has a sister? Get over it, it's not like it's gonna kill him! Xion, you should give this Roxas guy a good piece of your mind."

Xion raised her eyebrow as she gave her other friend a weird look. Her name was Larxene. She was of average height and had blonde hair. As Xion says, Larxene is not exactly the greatest best friend around. She wields a sharp tongue, not unwilling to say how she really feels about anyone. If she thinks someone is stupid, she'll say just that. If she thinks someone looks bad, she'll say that. If she thinks someone stinks, she'll grab that person by the neck, lift him up and yell at him to take a shower. She enjoys fighting, and believes that force is the only way to completely coerce someone to one's side. She seems sadistic at times, but is not as violent as she leads everyone to think.

"Just give the bro a break, Xion. Like Axel said, he's just going through a shock phase."

Xion chuckled. It was just like Demyx to take someone else's opinion so he doesn't have to waste energy making his own. Demyx was easily the laziest part of the group. Everyday, he would lounge around combing his mullet and playing his sitar. Who plays sitars these days, anyway? Not only was he lazy, he was quite untrustworthy. If you told him a secret, the very next day, he'd blab all about it on his Facebook. Xion could not even remember the reason she was friends with him.

Larxene growled and slammed her hands on the table. "No, no break! He needs to get over it, and he needs to do it _now!_ Family is family and that's that!"

Xion found herself meekly trying to talk to Larxene. "Um-"

"Aw, none of us have ever even met him. I'm sure he has perfectly good reasons for, well, barking at his sister and making her throw her noodles to the ground," Axel nonchalantly said as he took a sip of juice.

"Xion, you should've just given them to me," Demyx said, laughing to himself. No one else laughed.

"Ah, if I didn't learn to laugh at myself, I would have killed myself by now."

"Xion, you're his little sister. You need to do the sisterly thing and force him to let you into his life!" Larxene barked.

"Larxene, force isn't always the answer, you know," Axel stated.

"Well, it's a lot quicker than talk and diplomacy."

"I don't get the problem," Demyx said. "They're just noodles."

"It's not the noodles, Demyx," Xion began. As she opened her mouth, she took a deep breath and held her hand to her heart. "It's the feelings behind it. Roxas was so cruel to me that day. Here I was, trying to be a good sister, and he just up and yells at me! That day, when we met on the ferris wheel, was one of the most enriching events of my life! I found out there was more to my family than I realized. And Roxas just stomps on that like it's nothing. Well, I'm done with him. As far as I'm concerned, I'm an only child."

The three friends looked at Xion. They had looks of sadness on their faces, even Larxene.

"Wait..._you're_ the one who doesn't want to make up?" Demyx asked.

"...Yeah. And I doubt Roxas wants to, either."

Larxene placed a hand on Xion's shoulder. "But Xion, family is family. You need to be in his life, and he needs to be in yours."

"That's not happening," Xion said as she sipped the last of her juice. "Roxas told me his true feelings that day at the ice cream parlor. And he can't take that back."

"Well, that's where you're wrong, Xion," Axel interrupted. "Yes, true feelings out in the open can't be taken back. But false feelings can."

Xion groaned. "Axel, those _were_ his true feelings. How do you know otherwise?"

"Just trust me, the kid's going through shock. Sure, it didn't surprise you that much, but maybe it was different for Roxas. Perhaps seeing a new family member in his life just overwhelmed him."

"You're not putting up much of a good point," Xion muttered.

"What can I say? Maybe there's a part of his life he doesn't want you exposed to."

"He's a teenage boy who works at an ice cream parlor," Xion scoffed. "What's so dangerous about that?"

"Okay, then maybe there's some other things that he doesn't want you to find out. There's probably something that, if you get too close to him, you'll find out that he doesn't want you to. It scares him."

Xion thought for a moment. Perhaps Axel was right. If she could get Roxas to listen to her for a bit, she could prove to him that she really means well and she just wants to be a good sister. If there's anything he doesn't want her to find out, then she'll promise not to dig deep into his personal life. There just might be a chance that it will work.

"Alright, Axel. I'll try and talk to him. But if it doesn't work, I'm blaming you."

Axel laughed and held his hands into the air. "Hey, what can I say, again?. I'm not all that reliable." He then grinned and looked sharply at Xion's eyes. "Got it memorized?"

-II-

It was a boring Sunday morning. Roxas was all alone at home. Lying on his bed in his small, stuffy room, Roxas was doing nothing. Nothing at all. Sora, Kairi and Namine spend their own Sunday mornings with their parents. Some "family bonding" to do the heart well. Roxas's own dad was out getting groceries. He normally would have sent Roxas to do it, but seeing as how Roxas was not in the best of moods these days, he decided to go get the groceries himself.

"Ugh, such a boring Sunday. Why can't there ever be anything else to do?"

_Ding-dong!_

Roxas lifted his head off of his pillow. The doorbell had just rung. Roxas got out of his bed and ran to the front door.

"Is that dad? He sure was quick with the shopping."

Roxas quickly opened the front door. However, it was not his father standing in the doorway. It was his sister, Xion.

"Hi, Roxas."

Roxas did not answer back. He sighed and rolled his eyes. "What are you doing here?"

Xion walked into the house, ignoring Roxas. Roxas leaned on the doorway and stared at Xion. He thought he had specifically told her he did not want to see her ever again.

Xion leaned on the counter top and stared at Roxas. The two simply stared at each other, not making a sound. Roxas scowled. Xion looked blank.

"I'll ask again. Why are you here?"

"I want...to talk to you."

"There's nothing to talk about, Xion. You heard every single one of my words that day at the creamery. I meant it all."

Xion stiffened. Her blank eyes began to get clouded with small signs of anger and sadness.

"Please, just hear me out for a moment."

Roxas was not happy with it, but he waited. He decided to hurry and let Xion say what she needed to say so that she would get out of his house as soon as possible.

"Roxas, are you pushing me away 'cause there's something you don't want me to find out?"

Now Roxas stiffened. He gritted his teeth and looked at the ground.

"There is, isn't there?"

"Are you done, Xion? Will you get out of my house now?"

Xion bit her lower lip. It seemed to Roxas that she was not going to leave without a fight.

"Roxas, what is it? Drugs? Alcohol?"

"No, Xion, _nothing _is wrong."

"Roxas, I'm sorry. I promise, whatever you don't want me to find out, I don't have to know about it. I promise not to dig deep into your personal life. Just please, let me back into your life. I want to be there for my big brother."

Roxas groaned, exasperated. Xion's promises didn't mean a thing. It wasn't that there was something bad he was doing. It was Xion just being there that would make his feelings more forbidden. After all, he lov-

_N-no! I don't, I don't..._

"Roxas..." Xion came to Roxas and hugged him. Roxas lightly gasped. The warmth from her hug, it felt so real. It was almost enough to soothe his cold, aching heart.

_Perhaps...I can trust her. Xion, maybe you and I can really be brother and sis-_

"I already said NO!!!"

Roxas violently shoved Xion away from him. She fell onto the ground. She stared at Roxas, teary-eyed.

"Are you deaf, you annoying brat?!? I don't want you in my life! I don't need you in my life! You're nothing but a nuisance!"

With hot tears clouding her eyes, Xion lept up and walked to the door. As she stepped outside, she left Roxas with a few last words.

"You're going to die a cold and bitter old man, with no one mourning at your deathbed."

With that, Xion ran away, not looking back. Roxas watched her as she ran. He exhaled, believing he did the right thing. However, his heart said otherwise.

-III-

It was now Monday morning. Roxas was at home. Why? It was Veterans Day. Thus, there was no school.

It was 6:00 AM. Roxas was still in bed, snoring. His dad had already left for work. Roxas's dad had to work holidays, except for Christmas and New Year's. He was in maintenance at a golf club, and a lot of people tended to golf on holidays. But luckily, he would get a day off the very next day.

_Ding-dong!_

The doorbell rang. But Roxas was still sleeping, so he couldn't hear it.

_Knock! Knock!_

This time, the knocking woke Roxas up. Tired, he got out of bed and slowly walked from his bedroom, through the hallway, past the kitchen and to the front door.

"Dad must have forgotten something. Or...oh god, it better not be Xion."

Roxas opened the front door. However, it was neither his father nor Xion standing in the doorway. It was a tall man with long and spiky red hair. He stared menacingly at Roxas.

Roxas did not falter. He had faced bullies that looked worst than this guy. "Can I help you?"

"So, you must be the famous Roxas."

Roxas eyed the man suspiciously. "Do I know you?"

The man studied Roxas from head to toe. "Hm, you look a lot like her. Just with blonde hair."

"Like who?"

The man crossed his arms. "Who do you think? I'm talking about Xion."

"Oh."

The man casually walked into Roxas's home, uninvited.

"Hey, you get off of my property!"

"I have a name you know. It's Axel. Got it memorized?"

"Well, _Axel_, get out of here or I'll call the cops."

"_Not_ until we have a little talk."

Roxas growled at Axel. The fiery man only stared back with intense eyes.

"You must be here on Xion's behalf. What are you, one of her friends?"

"Try one of her _best_ friends. I care very much about Xion."

"Uhuh. Then why are you here instead of hanging out with her?"

"Cause I'm gonna talk to you. And trust me, I'm a lot tougher to get rid of than your sister."

Roxas clenched his fists. Although he wanted Axel out immediately, he felt that Axel was telling the truth about being harder to get rid of. Roxas doubted any amount of yelling and emotional screaming would be enough to get rid of this hothead.

"Don't think I haven't dealt with punks like you before. I've dealt with guys with dangerous weapons. I've tackled druggies and potheads. But those guys don't even compare to what you've done."

"And what exactly have I done? I haven't killed anyone. I haven't even touched a drug in my entire life. I'm just a tired teenager who works in an ice cream parlor."

Axel scoffed. "Sometimes, emotional damage hits far worse than physical damage. And that is exactly what you have done. You're wrecking your family, and you're ruining Xion as a result of it."

"You're too melodramatic. Xion's just fine."

"Just fine?!?" Axel yelled. He stomped over to Roxas, and grabbed him by the collar. His eyes blazed with an fiery inferno of anger.

"She told me what happened when she came here yesterday. Do you really think Xion crying is a normal part of her life? Absolutely not! She cried for hours. And me, Larxene, and Demyx took care of her during that time!"

"I don't know any of those people!"

"Don't try to change the subject, you deaf, annoying, bratty nuisance!" Axel yelled, deliberately calling Roxas the very things Roxas called Xion. "I don't know why you're acting like such a selfish jerk, and I don't wanna know why! What I do know is that you're breaking Xion's heart!"

Now Axel let Roxas go. Roxas panted heavily. Axel exhaled, calming himself down.

"Maybe you should start thinking about Xion's needs, and stop thinking about your own. If you don't want her to spend too much time with you, then just tell her that. Sibling diplomacy is always the best in these situations. But at least let her into your life. All she wants is to find the other half of her family that she's been missing for so long."

Axel gave Roxas one last look, and then walked out the door and away from the house.

Roxas collapsed to the ground. He still panted heavily, though he did not know why. What Axel said had got Roxas all worked up. Even though Axel spoke of diplomacy, it was force that was needed to make Roxas finally stop and think for a moment. To think about Xion's needs.

-

The afternoon soon came that Monday. Roxas was at his job at the Verona Creamery. He was currently cleaning a table next to the one Kairi and Namine were sitting at.

It had only been a few hours since Axel had barged into Roxas's house and barked at him about Xion. Yet his words hit Roxas deep. Was keeping Xion away to prevent his feelings from being magnified really the best option? If he just drove her away, then he would likely never see her again. And that would be a fate worse than death. Although he had never told anyone, Roxas loved his sister very _deeply_. Which was the reason he drove her away in the first place.

Sora was acting all goofy behind the counter. "Hey, I was just wonderin'. Why is this place called the 'Verona Creamery' if it's stationed here in Capulet Town?"

"Maybe to give the Capulets a taste of Verona," Kairi suggested.

"But Verona is right next to Capulet!" Sora called out in exaggerated surprise.

"You guys get off at 4, right?" Namine asked.

"Yeah," Sora and Roxas answered.

"Let's go to the movies. I want to see 'Dear, Mick'."

"Ugh, another sappy love movie!" Sora groaned.

"I want to see it too," Kairi said, pouting.

"Oh, alright, I'll go. What about you, Roxas?"

"Well, I-"

Roxas stopped. Through the transparent walls at the front of the creamery, he saw Xion outside. For a moment, it looked like she was contemplating going inside the store.

"Xion!" Roxas called out.

Sora, Kairi and Namine looked at Roxas in surprise. Xion also looked at Roxas. However, she just glared at him and ran away.

"Xion!" Roxas threw his hat to the ground and ran to the door. "Sora, cover for me if the boss comes in!"

Roxas ran out the door, chasing Xion. When she looked back and saw that he was chasing after her, she sped up. "Leave me alone, Roxas, I'm tired of trying to get through to you!"

"I'm sorry about everything!"

"It's too late for that!"

Roxas chased Xion around the street corner. Soon, he saw her running towards the entrance to the Verona Metropolitan. The entrance led down to the subway station. She hurried down the stairs, with Roxas after her.

Roxas rushed down, unfortunately bumping into many people. As a result, he lost sight of Xion. Roxas looked around the different platforms, looking for Xion while dodging the bustling crowd. Then, he saw her entering one of the subway trains. He rushed into the same train.

Immediately, Roxas found himself pushing inbetween many people. The rapid transit train, despite not moving yet, was filled with people. Nevertheless, he was determined to find Xion. He looked over the heads of other people, looking for a black-haired girl.

Soon, he saw her. She was clinging to a pole, her face strained. When Roxas looked closer, he saw that she was strained because an old man next to her was groping her. It didn't seem like anyone else noticed this happening to the poor girl.

"Oh, you're a cute girl, aren't you?"

Xion stiffened, but didn't move. The creepy old man only continued groping her, his actions slowly becoming more and more disturbing.

Seeing this made Roxas's blood boil and his anger all the more enraged. He shoved all the other people away, and hurried to Xion.

"Roxas?!?" Xion called out, surprised.

"You get the hell off of my sister!" Roxas screamed, kicking the man in his uncomfortable spot.

"Ah!" The man sank to the ground, gripping himself. Roxas grabbed Xion's arm and they ran out of the subway. They went back up to the surface, panting heavily.

"Ah, Roxas...thank you."

"It's no problem."

The two were silent. Roxas looked at Xion, his eyes begging for forgiveness. It seemed like Xion would still have to be persuaded back to his side.

"Xion, I'm sorry."

"Is that all you can say?"

Roxas fell to his knees, not caring how stupid he looked. He bowed to Xion, surprising her. "Xion, I'm the worst big brother in the entire world. I don't deserve a wonderful sister like you. Please, find it in your heart to forgive me."

"Roxas, you're such a dummy."

"I don't care. I want everyone to know that I'm proud to have a sister like you, and that I'm willing to do anything for you."

"Roxas..."

Xion knelt down to Roxas's level. They stared at each other's eyes, at each other's ocean blue eyes.

"Xion..."

The two embraced. They had been brother and sister in conflict. Now, they are brother and sister in unity. Roxas made sure never to make a stupid mistake again.

A light, cool breeze was in the air.

----------End----------

**-Finally got this chapter up. It's a bit rushed at the end because I wanted to get this update up quick. Thank you all for reading.**

**Are you a fan of harem? What about Kingdom Hearts harem? Then check out my other story, "Sora 100 Percent." **

**Thanks all.-**


	5. Autumn Showering

_Roxas: I think...I can remember. Will you help me?_

_Xion: Of course. I'd do anything for you._

----------Beginning----------

_**Chapter 4: Autumn Showering**_

Autumn. The season right before winter. The season that depicts the end of a bright summer and the beginning of a melancholic fall. It is also a period of time where people turn inward, becoming less excited than in summer. This is because of the arrival of Father Winter, bringing with him icy and cold bitterness.

Fortunately, though, Father Winter does not affect everyone. Many kids tend to look forward to winter, seeing it as a break off of school and a great time to relax. Autumn is that exciting filler giving way for a resting winter.

The day was Tuesday, and the beginning of the autumnal equinox. The kids at Verona High eagerly scuttled out of the school, wishing to be done with another boring school day. Roxas came out with his three friends. His face was shining and happy, and his hair was bright and stood up, spikier than ever. His ocean blue eyes glittered.

"I'm so glad you and Xion worked things out," Kairi said happily.

"Yeah. You've got the best little sister, you know," Namine stated.

Roxas smiled. "Yeah, and I feel so stupid for not realizing it before."

Sora laughed and put his arm around Kairi. "Hey, man, let's channel all that good will to doing good work over at the Creamery!"

"Uh, sorry Sora, but you guys will have to go to the Creamery before me. I'll be there about twenty minutes after you guys."

Sora gaped. "Twenty minutes?!? Where are you gonna go?"

"I'm gonna go pick up Xion from school from now on. It's dangerous for her to walk out by herself, since she got groped by that creepy old guy on the subway."

"I feel for her," Kairi said. "Only the guy that gropes me isn't a creepy old guy. It's Sora- and get your hand off my butt!" Kairi yelled as she slapped Sora's hand away from her rear.

"Sorry, sorry!" Sora pleaded.

Roxas laughed. "Ah, will you guys be able to get there without me and my car?"

"We'll just take the bus!" Sora exclaimed. "And since you won't be driving us anymore, I'll just have to bring my own car to school from now on."

"Alright, you guys," Roxas began as he walked away. "See you in a few!"

"I'll be waiting, Roxas!" Namine screamed out at him.

"Uh, sure," Roxas mumbled to himself as he went to his car. He never understood why Namine seemed to have such a keen interest in him.

-I-

The wind was very cool and chilly.

Roxas cruised through the highway, his window open and the radio blasting tunes by the band "AKFG." The wind flowed into the car and rushed through Roxas's orangeish-blonde hair.

Roxas had reconciled with his sister Xion just the other day, on Monday. Roxas knew that it might be a little risky for him to keep Xion close, but it was better than not having her around at all. She was his little sister, after all. He had to protect her.

Roxas pulled up to a stoplight. He sighed and thought for a moment. Xion was his little sister. So how could he have completely forgot about her for more than ten years? He thought he would have at least one memory of her. Luckily, since the two of them met again, one of Roxas's memories of the past slowly reformed in his mind. However, it was still kind of hazy.

-

The little boy Roxas, 4-years-old, was standing on a chair. The chair was right beside the kitchen countertop. On that countertop was a jar labeled "Cookies." Roxas was not tall enough to reach the cookie jar with his childish little hands. So, he had pushed his little chair to the foot of the counter top and stepped on it. Unfortunately, even with the extra height, Roxas could not reach the jar. He reached up clumsily with his little 4-year-old hands as he hopelessly tried to get the cookie jar.

Roxas briefly remembers a crying somewhere in that memory. However, he doesn't remember where it's coming from.

The little boy Roxas struggles to reach the cookie jar, but he still can't reach it. He steps off of the chair and sighs. The crying in the background stops and little footsteps are heard.

Roxas could not remember what happened after that. But he did remember succeeding in getting the cookie jar. He remembered being exuberantly happy as he held the jar, but he could not remember what happened after that either. Did he eat a cookie? Did one of his parents catch him? He couldn't remember at all.

-

"Well, that was a waste of my mind," Roxas grumbled. "What did Xion have to do with any of that?"

Soon, Roxas pulled up to the front of Rosaline Academy. The minute Roxas looked at the school, he could tell it was an all-girl's school. The entire school building itself was surrounded by a wall. At the front, where Roxas was at, there was a gate, and two security guards. The school seemed to be at least six stories high, and it was a pinkish-orange color. Roxas looked through the gate and saw the the front of the school had a kind of courtyard. Over the walls, Roxas could see the heads of two statues. They seemed to be statues of Cleopatra and Joan of Arc.

Roxas looked at the digital clock below the radio. The time read **3:19 PM**.

"They should be getting out right about...now."

_Bzzz!!!_

The bell rang, and the gates opened. Almost immediately, the girls piled out of the school, excited to get home. Girls of many kinds seemed to attend the school. Hot girls, ugly girls, fat girls, and even anorexic girls. Among all of them, Roxas tried to spot a head of black hair.

Soon, Roxas caught sight of Xion. She was walking and talking with a tall, blonde haired woman. The woman seemed kind of scary, so Roxas hoped Xion wouldn't bring her over to the car.

Eventually, Xion herself saw Roxas in his car. She laughed and waved at him. Roxas honked back at her.

Roxas saw Xion say something to her friend. The woman seemed to be angry that Xion was leaving her so soon, but she reluctantly let her go. Xion nodded and ran over to the car.

This was the first time Roxas got an up close look at Xion in her uniform. It was quite simple, actually. The uniform consisted of a blue blazer over a white shirt. The blazer had the school crest on it, which was a fleur-de-lis that seemed to have more of a shape of an upside-down heart than a lily. Covering the lower body parts was a tartan skirt that ended halfway between her hip and knee.

Roxas looked at Xion's face. She smiled happily at him. Roxas also noticed a blue hairclip in her hair. She looked stunning.

_She looks so cu- no, no, I'm not thinking that._

Xion opened the door and slid in. "Hi, Roxas!"

"Hey, Xi. How was school?"

Xion rolled her eyes as she closed the door. "Oh, boring as usual. But, now at least I have you to look forward to at the end of the day!"

Roxas's heart skipped a beat as he started up the car again. "Um, so who was that girl you were talking to earlier?"

"Oh, that was just Larxene. She's my best friend over at Rosaline."

"She's kinda scary looking."

Xion giggled. "She is. So I wouldn't suggest getting on her bad side."

"Hm."

Roxas soon found himself on the highway again, this time with his sister at his side. Xion rolled down the window, and sighed, content.

The wind grew less chilly and more comfortable.

Roxas looked at Xion. Upon looking at her again, he remembered the strange cookie memory again. "Hey, Xion."

She looked at him and smiled. "Yeah?"

"As I was driving over here, I remembered this strange memory from when I was younger. It involved me trying to get the cookie jar off of the counter. I also remember crying in the background. Do you think that was maybe you?"

Xion raised an eyebrow and thought for a moment. "A cookie jar...now that you mention it, I kinda think I remember something like that."

"You did? So maybe that memory _did_ have something to do with you."

"I think I remember crying...and then the opening of a cabinet of sorts."

Suddenly, it all came back to Roxas. He remembered everything from that day, even though he was only 4-years-old. It felt so strangely nostalgic...

-

_"Aba! Aba!"_

"Xion, pease sop crying!"

The little boy Roxas looked at his little sister as she cried. He tried to comfort her, but to no avail.

_"Aba! Aba!"_

"What's an 'aba'? Jus tell me and I'll get it for you!"

_"Aba!"_

Xion continued crying, but pointed up to the top of the kitchen counter. Roxas looked, and saw that she was pointing at the cookie jar.

"Cookie? Don't worry, Xi. I'll get you cookie."

Roxas stepped to the foot of the counter. He reached up, but his short arms could not reach the jar. He looked around, and saw his little yellow chair nearby. It was the small chair he sat in while watching tv. He brought the chair to the foot of the counter and stepped on top of it. He reached up for the cookie jar.

"Eh, eh..."

Although he tried stretching his arms out as far as possible, he could not reach the jar. Xion bawled in the background.

"Xi, jus hold on!"

Roxas kept on trying, but he knew he could not reach the jar. It was too far away from his hands. Sighing, he got off of the chair.

"I can't get it."

Xion suddenly stopped crying. Roxas looked at her as she walked to him, taking very big steps. She went to the kitchen cabinet besides Roxas and knocked on it.

"Huh?"

Roxas opened the cabinet, and looked inside. Inside was a plunger and a long dustpan.

"Maybe I can use this."

Roxas got the dustpan, and stepped back onto the chair. He struggled as he held out the dustpan as far as he could onto the kitchen counter, trying to get it behind the cookie jar. After a few minutes of search and find, Roxas heard the clank of the dustpan on the behind of the cookie jar. Now eager, Roxas brought the dustpan back to him, indirectly dragging the cookie jar with it. He soon managed to get the cookie jar on the very edge of the countertop.

"Almos there!"

Roxas dropped the dustpan onto the ground, and reached up for the jar one last time. When he managed to grip his hands around it, he let out a cry of victory. However, he did not account for the weight of the jar. He ended up stumbling backward and fell on his back. Luckily, both him and the cookie jar remained intact.

"Hooray!" Roxas whooped as he held the jar as high up as he could.

Roxas then felt a tugging at his shirt. He looked down at Xion.

_"Ro...cks...as?"_

Roxas grinned down at her, opened the jar, and took out a cookie. He held it out to Xion. "Here's your 'aba.'"

Letting out a squeal of glee, Xion took the cookie and sunk her teeth into it. Roxas looked down at his little sister happily. He patted her on the head.

"You wan anything, you ask me. You my little sister, Xion."

-

Xion laughed outrageously at Roxas's telling of the story. "That's so cute, Roxas!"

"Hey, I was pretty much your hero for getting you that cookie!"

"Hehe. Got any other interesting memories from years past?"

Roxas sighed. "That's the problem. Your my sister. How could I forget about you," Roxas said as he snapped his fingers, "just like that? I should have more memories of you."

"It's no big deal. I mean, I barely have any memories of you when I was younger."

"Yeah, but you were 2-years-old. I was 4. It should have been easier for me to remember."

Xion leaned back in her seat and stretched out. Roxas resisted from looking at her body.

"Then...how 'bout we spend the day reminiscing?"

Roxas looked at Xion and grinned. "Sounds like a plan."

-II-

"Ha! You want a memory? How 'bout when me and Rox first met?"

Roxas groaned. He was now in the Creamery working alongside Sora. Xion, Kairi, and Namine were sitting nearby.

"Sora, don't tell this story."

"The world needs to know!" Sora sporadically exclaimed. "When you and I first met at the preschool when we were both 5, I only talked to you because you had jelly beans with you!"

"Sora, that story embarrases you, not me-"

"And I ended up convincing you to give me all of his jelly beans, and I ate them all in a few seconds, and I threw up on him a minute after that! It was a flood of rainbows!"

Roxas groaned again. "Aw, Sora, that's a horrible memory!"

"Well, what kind of memory do you want?"

"Something involving me and Xion!"

Sora blew up at his hair. "Well, I didn't know you that long. Plus, how exactly are either of us gonna be able to help you with this little _sitchiation_?"

"I dunno. Xion managed to jog my memory by saying a few words. Maybe if we think about some key words, something in my mind could resurface."

"Hmm," Sora thought for a minute. "Keyword, huh? Here're some words for you! Football, monkeys, tacos, snot, poopie, house, tv-"

Roxas stuffed his hand onto Sora's face and pushed him backward. "Kairi, Nami, any ideas?"

Kairi shrugged. "Sorry, I didn't know you that long either."

Namine scratched her head. "I dunno. You sure nothing particular happened after your cookie jar exploit?"

"Now that you talk about it," Xion interrupted, "I do think I can barely remember something happening shortly after the cookie. I remember leaning on a door and listening to something. That 'something' sounded kind of angry, though."

Once again, it came rushing back to Roxas. He remembered yet another memory from the past. It did not really feature Xion in a main part of it, but she was involved in a way.

Roxas put his hands on the counter beside the cash register. He swallowed hard.

"What is it, Roxas?" Xion questioned.

"I can remember...our parents arguing that day. The argument that led to their separation."

-

The little boy Roxas nibbled on his cookie. He looked at Xion to the right, who was taking a bite into her second cookie. He smiled and patted her head.

The two were in the hallway of their home. They were leaning on a bedroom door, happily eating their treats.

"I've just about had enough with your crap!"

Roxas stopped biting on his cookie. There was yelling going on in the bedroom behind him. He told Xion, "Shh!", and put his ear to the door.

"My crap?!? Marian, don't you dare even start!"

"I've had enough of this! You and your drinking binges are causing so much stress in me! When you come home drunk, you wreck the house and I end up having to clean up the entire mess!"

"Hey, do you realize how tough it is working with a bunch of stupid people who have no idea what they're doing?"

"Yes! And I know that feeling from being married to you, Dante!"

Roxas had cocked his head, trying to understand the argument. His parents had frequent arguments in those days, so he thought this one was no different from the others.

"You see, Marian, this is why _I_ can't stand _you!_ You never support me, and you're always against me!"

"What reason do I have to support you? You're lazy, corrupt, and a dirty cheater!"

The fighting came to an abrupt silence. Roxas pressed his ear closer to the door.

"...What do you mean by that?"

"You know what I mean, Dante. One of your friends told me about how you became so drunk, you took the nearest hooker outside the bar to a sleazy motel room. I've waited long enough, hoping that you would have the heart to tell me yourself, and maybe give yourself one last chance for redemption. But it looks like I've waited too long. I bet that even if I waited longer, you still would have kept it a secret."

Silence came around again. Amidst all of it was Roxas and Xion, sitting at the other side of the bedroom door. However, the two of them couldn't understand what the conversation was even about.

"...I wasn't drunk that day."

"...I think I'm going to leave."

"To your mother's house like always?"

"No...for good, Dante."

Roxas looked at Xion. "What they saying?"

_"Aba?"_

Roxas giggled. "Awright, let get another cookie!"

Roxas ran over to the cookie jar, which he had left on the floor over in the kitchen. Xion happily crawled over to him. The two of them were blissfully unaware of the tragedy that had just occured.

-

"And I guess after that, they got a divorce. My dad took me, and my mom took Xion."

"That's...really sad," Sora said, truely saddened.

"It was a really short argument, a lot shorter than the other arguments they had. But like I say, the final straw isn't always the longest."

The three friends, plus Xion, spent the rest of the afternoon in that Creamery in silence.

The wind outside became barely noticeable.

-III-

Roxas stopped his car in front of Xion's house. "I guess this is where you get off."

Xion looked at the house. She then looked at Roxas. "I feel really sad...that we can't remember any happier memories."

Roxas shrugged. "Maybe you can't, but I'm sure I can. I just know that if we keep tampering with my head, I can remember everything. All the happy days, all the sad days, everything involving you. I just gotta remember you."

Xion put her hand on Roxas's hand. Roxas felt his heart begin to race.

"Roxas, maybe we shouldn't be so hung up on the past. What's happened has happened, and we can't do anything about it. What we can do is make new memories, which we can do now that we've reunited. When we're together, we can do anything."

Roxas looked lovingly at Xion. It was supposed to be in a brotherly way, but it instead seemed to come out as a lover's expression. Xion, however, saw it the first way.

"Thank you, Xion. I'll be sure to cherish you always."

"It's like you told me on that day. I'd do anything for you."

The two hugged happily, glad that they were reunited.

The cool breeze came in throught he car window.

----------End----------

**-Got another chapter up. R and R, and thanks for reading this little story. If I made any errors in continuity, be sure to tell me. I don't exactly have an editor other than myself, and I just skim my chapters after I read them.-**


End file.
